


4am Cereal

by foodandfandoms



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, just fluff, nightime, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foodandfandoms/pseuds/foodandfandoms
Summary: I think the title says it all to be honest





	4am Cereal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey anyone who reads this  
> I wrote this from a prompt i found on the tumblr @otp-fanfic-ideas and it screamed Snowbaz I had to write it  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy:)

“Baz…Baz!”

Baz groaned in sleepy frustration has he turned to face Snow, face lit only by the glow of the bedside clock. As much as he would have wanted to ignore the boy and tumble back into unconsciousness, there was something about him that always made it impossible. Those inconspicuous blue eyes and the bronze curls that were almost long enough at the top to hide them. Baz loved Snow’s hair at that length- anything he could wind his fingers through, grip onto. He had always hated when Snow came back from the summer break with a buzzcut- something about it just felt wrong to him, along with the way he became slightly too thin, the bags beneath his eyes more pronounced.

“What do you want now?”

“I’m hungry.” His eyes were bright with mischief, and he began playing with Baz’s hair just the way Snow knew he liked it. He was playing dirty tonight, it seemed.

Still, Baz allowed himself to enjoy the feel of Simon’s fingers running through his hair, scratching at his scalp like a cat. He closed his eyes again. “When aren’t you hungry?” Baz quipped, not quite willing to let the opportunity to mock the other boy go to waste. A grin made its way onto his as Snow pulled his hand away, and when Baz opened his eyes again it was to a pout settling over Snow’s features. “You know I’m kidding. What did you want, love?”

“Will you come and eat cereal with me?”

At this moment, Baz looked at the clock for the first time. “Crowley, Snow, it’s four in the morning! Surely you can go by yourself?”

“…Please?”

Perhaps one day, Baz would be able to look into Simon Snow’s eyes, and he would be able to say no, that he didn’t want to get out of bed to eat cereal at 4am, that he wouldn’t let Snow have his way and watch his terrible choice of TV show.

That day was not today.

That was how Simon and Baz ended up sitting on the sofa eating Frosted Shreddies and Cheerios respectively, speaking in hushed voices so as to not wake up Penny. In all honesty Baz wasn’t entirely upset that Snow had forced him out of bed so early in the morning on a whim, despite how tired he knew he would be the next day. It was comfortable, familiar, the way the shorter boy’s head rested in the crook of Baz’s neck, sometimes murmuring to each other, sometimes just enjoying being. This was not something that had happened before, however, so Baz couldn’t help but wonder what had brought it on.

Cereal bowls discarded, Baz took to playing with Snow’s hair. When he asked why they were doing this, all Simon did was shrug. “I just wanted to be with you,”, he said simply, matter-of-factly. It always caught Baz slightly off guard- the way Snow stated things as they were, not with any sort of agenda; he simply said it because it was true. It made Baz love him even more.

Though that did not stop him from saying “understandable. I’d want to spend more time with me too,” which earned him a playful shove in the chest and a surprised laugh. Baz caught Simon’s hand by the wrist, pulling him backwards onto the cushions. Simon pressed a kiss to Baz’s neck, his jaw, his cheek and finally his lips. He tasted of shreddies and something else distinctly Simon, a flavour that would always be ‘home’ to him. Simon pulled away then, pressing a cheek against Baz’s chest and listening to his heart beat. Baz laughed quietly to himself, causing Simon to grunt a “what,” not bothering to raise his head from its spot.

“I’m just thinking how mad it is, how much I love you.”

He felt Simon’s lips through his pyjama shirt as he breathed, “me too.”

“But I’m also thinking we should go back to bed before we fall asleep and Bunce wakes us up in a way I’m sure won’t be pleasant.”

A sleepy chuckle left Snow’s lips as he nodded in agreement. He took Baz’s hand and stood up, pulling the taller boy up in one swift motion before pulling him back into his bedroom. And as Baz drifted back off to sleep curled in Simon’s arms, he knew he would choose late night cereal over being somewhere else with someone else any day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
